Revenge is Sweet
by ridXwan
Summary: Harry has been killed by Voldy at the end of the Third Task, no one knows he is still alive.
1. Default Chapter

REVENGE IS SWEET  
  
During Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, a Triwizard Tournament was held. Harry Potter was chosen as a fourth contender under a fourth school. He knew it was a trap set by Voldermont. He managed to reach the final with Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts' champion. Many spectators watching the two reach the Triwizards Cup. Among them were Harry's friends, the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, and others. They both touched the Cup but it transported them and the whole spectators including the judges to a graveyard.  
  
The witnessed the rebirth of Voldermont himself. He made his presence known by the first person he wanted to kill, Harry Potter. He cast a killing curse ten times as powerful as he had cast before. Harry Potter died instantly. The boy who was supposed to save them all died at the hands of the Dark Lord. Everyone began to cry as they saw a lifeless body lying on the ground. Voldermont then levitated Harry's body into an empty grave and buried him. He then put a tombstone with the name Harry Potter and written Rest In Vain. Hermione could not believe her best friend was dead. She loved him so much.  
  
Minister Fudge was in shocked and utterly speechless. Dumbledore quickly got the control of the situation by transporting all of them back to Hogwarts leaving Voldermont behind. Voldermont however, did not mind Dumbledore's action as he was planning to gather back his supporters and rule the Wizarding World.  
  
Five months later, Voldermont and his supporters have conquered Europe and were moving on to Russia. The Ministry could not handle the crisis as a lot of Aurors have died fighting or changed to the Dark side. The Order of Phoenix did not give up, led by Dumbledore; they managed to save a lot of people including the muggles. They also alerted the muggle world. The world leaders call for immediate counter attack on Voldermont. Voldermont became the worlds most wanted.  
  
But the co-operation between the muggles and wizards were in vain as Voldermont's powers were unmatched. Several Ministers have died including Fudge. Amelia Bones took over for him and the Ministry was not the same again. All Dumbledore could do now was saving people's lives from Voldermont's assaults. The prophecy about the Boy_who_Lived and Voldermont was showed to the world. It scared them death. The one that could destroy the Dark tyrant was already dead. Or is it?  
  
Seven months later, two Deatheaters were killed in a graveyard by a mysterious young man. His name was Hans Nesbett. A tall, dark haired man with a face that showed calmness. He approached a grave that belong to the hope of everyone. He knelt down to take a good look at the tombstone.  
  
"The name's Hans Nesbett," he introduced himself to no one. "I'm here to make an offer to you Harry Potter." He was talking to a dead man. Is he crazy?  
  
"I know you're still alive even though you got shot by a powerful spell. I tell you something extraordinary that I discovered a month ago, as you know about the prophecy. How I know that you know, well I know that you have been training you're mind while you were buried in the ground. The first prophecy was about you and him, one must be alive and the other one must be dead, yada yada yada. There is another prophecy that was a second part to the first. It says that one must die when the other one makes a return and torturing the other, the one that will survived has the power to eliminate him once he knows he owns strength in a place where the dead sleeps forever. You fitted the puzzle, Harry Potter and now you must train yourself of that power. So how about it, want to take my offer?"  
  
Hans waited for an answer from a dead man. He waited patiently until the ground started shaking and a green glow came for the grave of Harry Potter. Hans was grinning widely and stretched his hand to the centre of the grave. A hand appeared from the grave and grabbed Hans' hand.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Inspired by the Return of the Deadman. WXX. 


	2. The first sign

REVENGE IS SWEET 2: The first sign.  
  
Two years later, Voldermont was slumping in his chair looking at his loyal subjects. He has conquered Europe, some parts of Africa and some parts of Asia in one year. He has planned it all well. In two years time he has the whole world for himself. But for now, he must be careful of his moves. Like chess, one wrong move could mean disaster. One of his loyal subjects, Lucius Malfoy came to report the next movement.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, what great news you brought me," he asked gleefully.  
  
"My lord, the House of Commons has gathered all of the British leaders and are planning to attack us. We must attack and kill them now," Lucius told him.  
  
"Great plan, Lucius, we can kill them and make them an example to those who oppose to me," he said with a laughter.  
  
"But my lord," said Wormtail interrupting his laugh, "What about Dumbledore and the Aurors?"  
  
"Wormtail, my servant, you worry too much, they can't do anything except grieving for Potter's death. We launched the plan now," he ordered.  
  
At Hogwarts, a young sad girl was sitting by the lake. She has changed a lot and has blossomed into a beautiful girl. She still had the bushy hair. She was looking at the lake remembering her friend and the one she love most. A boy with red hair walked to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Hermione, are you thinking about him?" Ron asked her dolefully. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Me too when I was flying on my broom," he said.  
  
"I can't believe it. Six months after he was gone, Sirius, Remus and I found his grave. He was really dead. I still can't get over it," she cried and buried her face on Ron's chest.  
  
"Me too but I think he wants us to forget him and fight Voldermont while we still have strength," he said, patting Hermione's head.  
  
She backed away and rubbed her eyes, "You're a strong man, Ron."  
  
"I got it from him. That's what makes us Aurors," he said gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, if it weren't for him, none of us or our friends became Aurors right after school," she said. "Is Dumbledore has any missions for us?" she asked wanting to take her mind off her best friend.  
  
"Yes, according to Snape, Voldermont is planning to attack the House of Commons tomorrow," he said. Hermione was shocked to hear the mission. She stood up with Ron and they ran to the castle.  
  
Hermione, Ron and other Hogwarts' students became Aurors for the sake of the world. They vow to fight Voldermont and protect wizards and muggles alike.  
  
The next day, Voldermont barged in the House of Commons, only to find Dumbledore and his young Aurors to defend the British leaders. Their eyes met with intense hate.  
  
"Ah, Albus, you never cease to amaze me, but your efforts will be in vain after I destroy your young Aurors," said Voldermont with utmost happiness.  
  
"Tom, they would rather die defending this innocent people than to kill for no reason just like you," said Dumbledore showing no fear to Voldermont.  
  
Voldermont smirked, "Very well, I will kill you all right now starting with." He was looking at the young Aurors, he saw one girl.  
  
"That bushy haired girl," he pointed at Hermione. She gasped but remained brave for Voldermont. "I could see it, she is scared to death," he said. "You better be ready little girl," he said.  
  
Ron was covering Hermione but Hermione nudged him aside. "AVADA..." Voldermont was about to cast the Killing Curse but the lights went out.  
  
"What's going on? Albus is this your plan," Voldermont went berserk. Hermione could hear Voldermont's ramblings. She could kill him now but lightning strike in the room.  
  
"Lightning?" Dumbledore muttered. A light appeared in the middle of the room. Voldermont and his Deatheaters can see Dumbledore and his young Aurors with the small light. Voldermont looked at Dumbledore who was backing away. He looked at the light; writings appeared in the light.  
  
ENEMIES OF THE BOTH THE WIZARDING WORLD, ENEMIES OF THE MUGGLE WORLD, BEWARE, I HAVE COMEBACK.  
  
Voldermont was shivering, he was scared of something. Realizing his wariness, he laughed at the message, "Albus you old fool, what does a little message could scare me."  
  
"I didn't do anything Tom," Dumbledore told him. Voldermont went quiet for a moment and looked around. "Enemies? Who me?"  
  
The lights went on again and lightning bolted the room, killing the Deatheaters. Half of them were instantly dead. "RETREAT," Voldermont ordered his followers and they ran fearing for their lives. For the first time, Voldermont was scared and ran away from a battle. Dumbledore and the young Aurors won. The British leaders congratulated them but Dumbledore knew he did not do anything. Hermione was relief that she was still alive. If the mysterious attack on Voldermont did not help them, she could have died.  
  
Meanwhile, a young man wearing an invisible cloak was watching the scene. Hans Nesbett was amused of what he just saw.  
  
End of part two....  
  
Preview of next part...  
  
"Who is doing this?" he said worryingly. "My men are burning to death."  
  
Inspired by the Return of the Deadman. WXX. 


	3. The second sign

REVENGE IS SWEET: The second sign  
  
After the unintended failure of the attack on the House of Commons, Voldermont was angry, scared and anxious. He lost fifty Deatheaters at the hand of a mysterious attacker. He was calling out for his supporters for another attack on the muggles.  
  
"LUCIUS," he shouted for Malfoy. Lucius quickly ran to his master's calling and bow to him. Voldermont was angry at Lucius.  
  
"My lord, I am here, what can I do for you," Lucius said nervously.  
  
"It's your fault that I lost alt of my supporters, Crucio," he cast the Cruciatus Curse. Lucius was kneeling in pain. "Wormtail," he called out his other servant.  
  
"Yes master," Wormtail reacted quickly to his call.  
  
"Gather Crabbe's troops and Goyle's troop, we will be attacking a muggle neighbourhood, go now," he ordered.  
  
"Yes master, right away sir," he ran out of the room. Voldermont was gritting his teeth, hoping that nothing could go wrong.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Hermione was having her breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet at the same time. Her attention was on last week's news.  
  
VOLDERMONT SCARED, BRITISH LEADERS THANKED DUMBLEDORE.  
  
It was not Dumbledore who save leaders but someone really powerful than Voldermont. She put down the paper and thought of the late Harry Potter. She thought of how Harry would react to this incident. 'I comeback' the words that buried in her mind. Who came back and who made Voldy scares easily?  
  
Ron, Neville, Dean, Parvati and other of her friends joined her eating. "I hope what ever happened last week happen again," said Ron eating a piece of Bacon.  
  
"Yeah and we don't have to face You_Know_Who," said Dean.  
  
"Or just call him Voldy," Hermione said angrily making everyone flinched at her words.  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Ron told her. She breathed in and out and looked at all of them. "Feeling better," Ron said caringly.  
  
"Thanks, I just miss Harry a lot, that's all," she said straightening her hair. Pushing away her bangs and said, "I wish to see him again."  
  
The table went quiet. "We all want to see him again," Ron said looking at the ceiling. Then the door burst opened, Ernie MacMillian came in the Great Hall with urgent news. "Bad news, You_Know_Who is making his way to Fleetwood Close south of London, Dumbledore wants us there A.S.A.P," he said quickly. All of them ate quickly and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Near Fleetwood Close, Voldermont confronted his two supporters, Crabbe and Goyle along with their troops. He was highly dependent on this two because the never failed any mission that he gave them. The sky was dark fitting for their mission.  
  
"Lucius fail me so I don't want any failures from you two, the Rock and Boulder of Deatheaters," he called their nickname.  
  
"Yes sir," both of them responded to him.  
  
"Let's go killed some muggles," shouted Crabbe as his troops started to move towards the quiet neighbourhood of Fleetwood Close followed by Goyle's troop and Voldermont.  
  
As they reached there, Dumbledore and his young Aurors waited for them already. Voldermont felt a dejavu from seeing Dumbledore. "You're here too; I see you will use the mysterious attacker that everyone's talking about," Voldermont said in mocked manner.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Tom," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Voldermont was irritated by Dumbledore's words, "Albus, I know you are hiding something."  
  
"I am not hiding anything," Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Voldermont was about to say something but he was interrupted by a young man appearing in the middle of them. "He is not hiding anything Voldy," said Hans, grinning widely at Voldermont.  
  
"Who are you infidel?" Voldermont asked.  
  
"If you're looking for someone who is hiding something, you should ask me," Hans said gleefully. Voldermont was taken aback by Hans' words.  
  
"You? Are you the one behind my failed attack on the British leaders?" Voldermont asked with a curious tone.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe not," Hans said with a cheeky tone. "But last week was one of the best thing I have ever witness in my life," Hans laughed hard.  
  
"Witness? Are you telling me that you're not responsible for killing my men," Voldermont said angrily.  
  
"That's un-voldy of you, caring for your men," Hans said, mocking Voldermont's pride.  
  
Hermione looked at Voldermont's aggravated face and looked at the young man she did not recognized. His hands were motioning Dumbledore to back off. Dumbledore did just that and back away a little.  
  
"Hey, I got to go but before that, here's a present from a friend of yours, Voldy," said Hans. Hans disappeared as Voldermont was casting a killing curse to kill Hans. He did not cast it as the dark sky became very dark and the same light appeared. This time followed by sound of a bell. The sound of the bell pause for a moment then another sound was heard and repeated again and again. The bell sounded like someone was dead. The bell sound followed by a song of the dead. Voldermont was scared and looked at the light. The bell was already enough to scare him.  
  
There was writing in the light just like before.  
  
THOSE WHO SUPPORTED THE DARKSIDE WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES BY DEATH.  
  
Voldermont's supporters began to walk back slowly. Voldermont ordered them to stay but something horrifying happening to his main men. Crabbe and Goyle began to burn. They screamed for Voldermont's help. They went near him but Voldermont just killed them with the Killing Curse. Crabbe and Goyle lied on the ground, burning to crisp.  
  
"Retreat," Voldermont ordered in a sad tone. He looked at Dumbledore in a cold glare and walked away. The young Aurors cheered for victory again thanks to the mysterious helper.  
  
Hermione looked at Crabbe and Goyle's burned bodies. 'They deserved to die like this after what they did to Little Willow,' she thought of a small muggle that the two men destroyed. She looked at the sky. The dark clouds were gone as crystal clear sky can be seen. She stood alone away from the cheering Aurors, smiling widely for someone.  
  
Unknown to them, Hans Nesbett did not disappear from the scene. He was very near to them in a house looking through a window with another person.  
  
"Combustion Curse, an excellent choice of spell to the two men that burned a village," Hans said in his cheeky manner. The other person just looked at the girl in the middle of the street. Hans noticed his gazing. "Pretty girl, a crush, huh," Hans said, smirking at the person.  
  
The person just nodded. "Don't worry, the next act will be the front page of the Daily Prophets," Hans said.  
  
End of Chapter 2... Inspired by The Return of The Deadman. WXX. 


	4. A Dinner with Hans

REVENGE IS SWEET: Dinner with Hans.  
  
After a month of a lot of casualties of war, Voldermont was depressed. Just last week, he lost his greatest allies, the Dementors. They were gone or missing due to the mystery person who kept destroying his supporters. The mysterious person conjured a rain that melted the Dementors. The Giants have run away from him after hearing the news of the Dementors. Not only that, another threatening message was seen when the Dementors melted.  
  
ALLIES OF THE DARK LORD BEGONE.  
  
It was a simple message but a big blow to Voldermont.  
  
Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron were having their lunch in the Three Broomsticks. They were on alert if Voldermont attacked another muggle place. They talked about the previous weeks that happened to them, Voldermont and the whole Wizarding community.  
  
"Voldy is getting weaker and weaker every weak, isn't it great," Ron said, he was not afraid anymore of saying Voldermont's name.  
  
"Yeah, every time we see him, he always gets scared easily. You never know what he would lose the next time," Hermione said with a laughed.  
  
"Maybe his clothes, the Daily Prophets would start a tabloid about it," Ron said, they laughed their hearts out.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing and wiped her happy tears away. "I wish that Harry could see what we saw," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
Ron smiled, "Yeah, he be laughing like us, he would kick back and relax, let that mysterious attacker do the thing."  
  
"That was very nice of you to say that," Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, we know Harry more than he knows himself," Ron said in a cool manner. Hermione nodded in agreement. They know how Harry would react to the situation. Little do they know who the mysterious attacker is really.  
  
Suddenly a little piece of note was floating through Hogsmeade. It flew everywhere like it was flying on a certain place. It did and it flew to where Hermione and Ron ate. It went inside the Three Broomsticks and landed on their table. Hermione was puzzled by the note and picked it up. Ron glanced at her and the note.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A note," she answered, she read it.  
  
If you want to know about this past weeks and the mysterious attacker, go to a muggle restaurant called 'The Victorian', you know where it is for dinner with me, the guy who appeared this past weeks. Dress nicely.  
  
Yours concern, Hans Nesbett.  
  
P.S: This is not a trap, trust me.  
  
Hermione was in utter shock about the message. She gave the note to Ron to read. He too was in utter shock. They looked at each other.  
  
"Do we need to go?" Ron asked her.  
  
She was curious and wanted to know a few things but she too was afraid that if it was a trap set by Voldermont. She took a risk, "I know where the restaurant is, and do you want to come?"  
  
Ron was feeling feeble but he too wanted to know some things like Hermione. "Let's go tonight. I wear my robe," he said.  
  
"No silly," she laughed, Ron was puzzled. "This is a muggle restaurant, we need to act like muggles," she said ad continue laughing. Ron was embarrassed.  
  
That night they wore nicely and went to the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant. It has an indoor for none smoking and outdoors for the smokers. Hermione went to talk to the girl at the counter.  
  
"Um... It's there a Mr. Hans Nesbett here, we have an invitation from him," Hermione said politely.  
  
"Mr. Nesbett, wait just a second," the girl looked through the booking list. "Ah, yes he is here, he's waiting for you at table seven," the girl notified Hermione.  
  
Hermione thanked the girl and she and Ron went to table seven. The table was outside so they went there. Luckily for them, there was only one person sitting outside so they assumed that the person was Hans. A guy was drinking a glass of wine and reading a newspaper. He has a dark hair and a not so long nose. Hermione and Ron went to him.  
  
"Hullo, are you by any chance, Mr. Nesbett?" she asked shyly.  
  
Hans put down the paper and looked at them, "Why, hullo there Hermione and Ronald, call me Hans, sit down and let's order some food, waiter." Hans called the waiter and they order some foods. Hermione and Ron sat down, feeling awkward meeting someone that they did not recognize.  
  
When they finish ordering, Hermione asked Hans, "What is the reason that you want us here?" Hans gave her a grin.  
  
"Dinner, some fine wine and some information that you might be interested in," Han said cheekily. Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows; they were a little bit cautious about Hans.  
  
"I'm treating you to a dinner because a friend of mine wanted you to enjoy this lovely night before a great surprise to the world will be revealed next week," Hans explained, still keeping his grin. The food came, Hermione was surprised that it was fast.  
  
"We just ordered five minutes ago, how did they?" Hermione was stupefied.  
  
"This not an ordinary restaurant, Hermione," said Hans.  
  
"What kind of restaurant is it anyway?" Ron was munching away the foods.  
  
"It's a muggle restaurant with a wizard as its Head Chef and the workers are wizards and witches who wanted to be chefs themselves," Hans explained, slurping the soup.  
  
Hermione tasted the foods and she liked it very much. "Wow, this is way better than the other restaurants in France," she said gleefully.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, very well, on to business," Hans said, the two friends looked at him not realizing the food has affected them. "I want you to tell Dumbledore that Voldy will be gathering his entire troop to attack Hogwarts as his final retaliation," he requested them.  
  
"Voldermont is going to attack Hogwarts," Ron said out loud, Hermione shushed him. It's good thing that they were the only ones outside.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked worryingly.  
  
"Pretty sure, my contacts said so; he was the one that notify me and my friends about the Dementors' weakness. He told us a powerful spell can destroy them forever," Hans said.  
  
"So that's where the mysterious attacker came in," Ron said.  
  
"Yes and he did a great job," Hans said proudly.  
  
"Do we know him?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Hans grin again, "That's for you to know next week because there will be a spectacular show for you all to see."  
  
"A show but we are at war here," Hermione said in rage.  
  
"Calm down, the people will be happy to see it especially the Ministry," Hans said coolly. Hermione calmed down and continue eating.  
  
"Why do you come to us and not Dumbledore?" Ron asked.  
  
Hans gave a huge grin this time, "Because both of you are the luckiest boy and the luckiest girl I ever seen." They were confused by his choice of words. Hans stood up, "Well I better get going, lots of thing s to do, Goodbye then."  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione was annoyed by is sudden leaving. "I still have some questions for you," she shouted but Hans disappeared.  
  
Hermione sat back and looked at the food. Ron finished his food, "Look there some money on the table."  
  
Hans left some money for them to pay. He too left a note and they read it.  
  
All would be over soon.  
  
It was just a line. They remained quiet after they pay the food and apparated home.  
  
Meanwhile, Hans stopped a taxi. He went into the taxi, "Driver to Luton, please."  
  
The taxi drove off. "Driver? It's that what you call to a friend," said the driver.  
  
"Then what should I call you the scar head boy," Hans mocked the driver.  
  
The driver went quiet for a moment, "So how did it go?"  
  
"Alright, they will tell Dumbledore about it and judging from their minds, they missed you," Hans told the driver. The driver looked gloomy. "Oh, don't be sad, next week would be the best day of your life," Hans cheered the driver.  
  
Why would Hans cheer the taxi driver and who is this driver?  
  
END....  
  
Inspired by The Return of the Deadman. 


	5. Harry Potter lives

HARRY POTTER LIVES.  
  
"The front line has been strengthen, Professor Dumbledore," Ron reported their current situation. All Aurors in England have gathered at Hogwarts in what seems to be the final battle with Voldermont. Ron and Hermione were in charged of the right side of the front line with Dumbledore in the centre, leading them.  
  
"Are you sure from your reliable source that Voldermont will attack from the Quidditch pitch," Dumbledore asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm very sure sir; our source says that the pitch would be more adequate for Voldermont to attack from there because he thought it would be a surprised," she replied. Hans has told them the exact location of Voldermont's attacking point. "We will surprise him when we're ready to fight him with full force," she said with utmost confidence.  
  
"Let's hope the mysterious attacker helps us even if we couldn't see him," Ron said delightedly. Hermione on the other hand thought of another person. She somehow knew that Hans would appear during the battle.  
  
Dumbledore noticed her troubled look and asked, "Do you think something bizarre is going to happen during the battle Ms. Granger?"  
  
She snapped out of her thought and nodded, "Yes professor."  
  
"Hmm... very well, go to your position and prepare yourself, a battle will ensue anytime now," Dumbledore ordered them; Ron and Hermione gave a salute to Dumbledore and ran to their place.  
  
Meanwhile, not to far from the battleground, Hans was dressing himself up. "Damn bowtie, can't it stay still in the centre," he cursed the bowtie he was trying to tie on his neck.  
  
"Here let me help," a man offered his help.  
  
"Thanks," Hans said letting the man tied the bowtie. "Is the Major Transporting Spell ready?" Hans asked the man.  
  
"Yeah, learned it all week, can't wait to scare the wit out of Voldy," the man amused about their plan.  
  
"To scare Voldy or to show off in front of your girlfriend," Hans teased him. The man pulled the bowtie tightly almost chocking Hans. "Okay, okay I won't say anything about you and her but what are you going to do after this," Hans stifled while asking at the same time.  
  
"I don't know," the man said gloomily and finished tying the bowtie. "There finish," he said.  
  
"How do I look?" Hans asked for his opinion.  
  
"Dashing and gay," the man mocked.  
  
"Hey I'm doing this cause it's fun, not my usual clothing but it's good for the plan," Hans said coolly. "Everyone in position, this is going to be a big show, so let's roll, people," Hans ordered a bunch of men in cloak, all of them apparated to their designated place.  
  
A few minutes later, Voldermont and thousands of his supporters appeared from the Forbidden Forest. The sky turned dark, perfect for a gruelling battle. Voldermont looked at Dumbledore with utter disgust. He knew the mysterious attacker was going to appear but he was ready.  
  
"Arm yourself," Dumbledore spoke through the Sonorus Spell. The Aurors held their wand firmly. They were ready to die. "Attack," Dumbledore gave the signal and everyone ran towards Voldermont and the Deatheaters and dark creatures.  
  
"GO AND DESTROY EVERYTHING," Voldermont shouted viciously, his supporters dashed to the oncoming soldiers of light.  
  
Light and Dark were colliding with each other but someone was not going to let that happen. As the Aurors and Deatheaters were half a mile away and running to each other and fight, an unexpected person appeared in the middle of them.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhh, yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh," Hans cheered through a megaphone. He was wearing a tall top hat, black coat, tight white pants, black boots and a white shirt. He looked like a circus ringmaster.  
  
All of them came to an abrupt stop. None of them could move a muscle except their mouth. Even Dumbledore and Voldermont could not move.  
  
"What is this? What is going on?" Voldermont yelled, struggling to move. "You filthy mudblood lover, what did you do?" he screamed.  
  
"No use screaming or yelling Voldy," Hans' electric voice spread through the whole Quidditch pitch. "Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches, purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns alike, you are about to see the greatest show you'll ever see," Hans announced something incredible.  
  
"But first," he said intentionally. "Let me bring you to a place that some of you might recognised," he said as the Quidditch pitch transformed into a very dark place. It was pitch black, large stones everywhere and an eerie feeling to the place. Owls were hooting and crows were crowing to make it scarier.  
  
"Some of you might recognise this place... especially you, Voldy," Hans looked at Voldermont with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have never been to such nonsense place that filthy muggles loved," Voldermont mock-mourned the place.  
  
"Never been to such place?" Hans said incredulously. "Are you sure?" he asked to make sure.  
  
"YES," Voldermont scowled.  
  
"Okay then," Hans said and flicked his finger.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
A bell sounded. Voldermont was scared instantly. "It's the mysterious attacker," he snarled nervously.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
"I need to move, DAMN YOU MAD MUGGLE LOVER," Voldermont scowled angrily.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
The bell sounded for the third time, accompanied by a chorus of the song of the dead. The Deatheaters were trying to breath, they were stifling and scared.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
A group of men, hiding their faces in hooded cloaks, walking slowly carrying torches. They walk towards to the centre of the dark place right in front of Voldermont.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
Hermione' heart beat fast because she knew the place but could not put a finger to it. The men formed a circle as wide as the centre circle of a soccer pitch.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
Ron felt impatient, he knew the mysterious attacker was coming and could not wait to see his or her face. The bell kept sounded until the seventeenth time. The song kept on sung by an unknown choir.  
  
The same light appeared inside the formed circle. Voldermont gritted his teeth as anticipation rose in him. He waited for the message inside the light. Then it came out.  
  
There always will be a second to accompany the first, the son to follow the father, the latter part of the beginning, the first to tell of a chosen one, to have parents that escaped the Dark Lord three times and survived, to be born on the night of the end of July, to be the one to survive while the other died...  
  
Voldermont began to feel a sudden bloodcurdling feeling about the message. Dumbledore and Hermione knew it was the prophecy, the same one telling about Harry and Voldermont.  
  
The second to be exact was never known until now, a second prophecy rose right out of the buried ground, the one who died will rise once again from the grave he was send to, he will kill the one who kill him, he will kill the one who survive and become a survivor himself, he will KILL THE DARK LORD KNOWN AS LORD VOLDERMONT.  
  
The light faded and the men apparated out of the way as light began to lit the place. Voldermont was scared and panicked. The place was revealed as a graveyard, the same place he buried his nemesis.  
  
Light lighted the place till it came to the centre that was previously formed by the group of men. Hans grinned widely and mischievously as he watched Voldermont's dumbfounded face. Hermione could not contain her happiness as she watched the light went to the centre. She knew who was the mysterious attacker was. The light lit the centre and an opened grave was seen. Everyone has their jaw dropped, even Dumbledore opened his mouth. They were gawking at the grave. Voldermont looked terrified as he read the tombstone.  
  
HARRY POTTER LIVES  
  
Hans gave a sly laugh and apparated out. All of them were transported back to the Quidditch pitch. They snapped out of their trance of witnessing the return of Harry Potter. The Aurors and Deatheaters pointed their wands at each other, waiting their commands from their leaders, Dumbledore and Voldermont. Both of them did not give any signal to attack until Voldermont spoke.  
  
"Retreat," he said softly, looking at Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"What my lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I SAID RETREAT," Voldermont shouted and the Deatheaters scrambled off quickly as Voldermont eyed Dumbledore while carefully walking back to escape. Dumbledore raised his hand to motion the Aurors to put down their wands.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and watched the sky happily. Ron joined her and watched the sky grinning widely as their friend has returned.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Forbidden Forest, Harry potter waited for Hans to come back. Hans apparated in front of him, "Congratulation, the world now knows that Harry Potter has come back."  
  
"Yeah and so what now," Harry asked with utmost interest.  
  
"Well we have two weeks from now and you still need to work on the counter curse and immunity of the Killing Curse," Hans said.  
  
"You wait Voldermont, I will have my revenge and kill you once and for all," he said with determination, looking at his hands. Hans looked at him with impress at how he have matured from the Boy_Who_Lived to the one he called the Deadman.  
  
END.  
  
Inspired by The Return of the Deadman. WXX. 


	6. Seven Days

Seven Days.  
  
The next day, Hogwarts celebrated the return of Harry Potter even though he was not there. The young Aurors, teachers and the students wore costumes to add the festive mood. The most evidently excited person of them all who was so happy that his friend has returned, Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Harry Potter is back, Harry Potter is back, Voldermont is a prick and we rest for a week," Ron sang and danced to a tune, Hermione watched him, giggled a bit with the rest of the girls.  
  
"A'rry Potter indeed, I can't wait to see em," Hagrid took a sit beside Hermione with a tankard of beer.  
  
"Yeah me too, Hagrid, we all do," Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
"I wonder what is he doing right now, he should come back first if he is return," Hagrid grumbled and then belched a bit, Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm sure Harry has more important things to prepare," Hermione stated.  
  
"Important things yeh say, he got some friends here waiting for some get together especially when he's woman is waiting, yeh got my point," said Hagrid.  
  
Hermione blushed madly hearing Hagrid's statement; she hid her face from everyone.  
  
Unknown to everyone in the Great Hall, two men in a Victorian style costumes with mask on enjoying the cheery sight for themselves. Under this masks were two people who were responsible for Voldermont lacked of victories in battle. They were the mentor, avenger, and revolutionary, Hans Nesbett while the other man was none other than the one of rose up from the grave, have dominant power and the Deadman, Harry Potter.  
  
"Great party, wonder what are they going to serve for the real victory party," said Hans jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, that depends on whether I can do the next surprise," Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure you're going to be just fine," Hans reassured him. Harry was eyeing Hermione and Ron. Hans noticed Harry's evident quirky observation even with the mask on. "You're girlfriend, mate," he snorted.  
  
Harry quickly regained himself, "No." Hans laughed merrily, "You hero type person sure wet their pants when in front of a woman," Hans joked, Harry laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Well, she confessed everything in front of me when I was in the grave, she was the one who kept me alive," Harry explained, staring at the floor, hiding his embarrassment with the mask but his eyes could not hide form Hans.  
  
"You know what?" Hans tried to change the conversation. "Why are we holding our drinks when we're heavily wrap in our mask?" he noted.  
  
Harry too felt weird holding the drinks; they put it aside and walked out of the Great Hall and out of Hogwarts to engage in their final plan.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Six days later, Hans was on top of an old castle where he watched the beautiful scenery of the sea, green land and the trees. He smirked looking at the sight that his friend would die to see. Out of the blue, a man in hooded cloak appeared beside him to report their current situation.  
  
"Sir, the Deatheater named Wormtail has found the message, he was utterly over excited and ordered a group of Deatheaters to picked it up and send it to Voldermont," the man said.  
  
"Very good, it's all according to my plan, go report to Harry Potter and tell him that I will go to Hogwarts to see the show from there," Hans said cheekily.  
  
"Yes sir," the man apparated out and left to send the report to Harry. Hans gave a last glance at the sight of the sea of Scotland and apparated out.  
  
Meanwhile at Voldermont's current hideout in Azkaban, Wormtail along with his Deatheater group carried a body of an unknown person. Judging by Wormtail's grin and happy squealing, he was sure delighted to see Voldermont. He entered the main dungeon where Voldermont was pacing around the room, looking worried and lament for his dear life for the past few days. He already lost a lot of his supporters after the news of the returning of the once Boy Who Lived.  
  
"My lord, my lord," Wormtail squealed in delight, he was not afraid of Voldermont somehow.  
  
Voldermont stopped pacing and looked at Wormtail in a devilish stare. "What is it Wormtail, I'm busy contradicting the fact that Potter is back," Voldermont snarled aggressively.  
  
"That's why I'm here, my lord, I have brought great news that may scare Dumbledore out of wits," Wormtail informed him. Voldermont looked in disbelief; Wormtail was one of the useless supporters he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"What kind of news you could make up to get my good side, Wormtail," Voldermont said flatly. Wormtail grinned and motioned his group to dump the body. They threw the body in front of Voldermont so he could saw the body. Voldermont stare in disbelief, never he ever in his mind that he would see something that made him so alive. He gave Wormtail a good-job look, Wormtail just sniggered sheepishly.  
  
"Those wizards shall pay for giving false information to the world," Voldermont grinned maliciously. "Prepare the SkyVision, we will broadcast to the world of how dense they are right now," Voldermont ordered his followers, all of them scrambled out of the room following Voldermont's orders to setup the SkyVision.  
  
"Ah! How glorious this day would be," Voldermont said in a wicked pleasant tone whilst looking at the body. Little did he know that a great scheme has begun smoothly to scare the wits out of him.  
  
At Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was writing an everyday entry in her diary near the lake. She recorded everything from her thoughts to her activities.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been a week since Harry's impending and shocking return to the Wizarding World. I can't wait to see him when he's done with whatever he's doing with Mr. Hans Nesbett. Today, Ron brought back Harry's Firebolt to Hogwarts, in case he surprisingly returns. We even made a banner that said 'WELCOME BACK HARRY POTTER' just Harry, not the hero Harry but just Harry. Sometimes I pondered how Harry kept himself alive when he was buried five feet in the ground. It scares me to think about it but I quickly thought of how he got out of there. I hope he kicks Voldermont's behind so we can live happily ever after.  
  
She closed her diary, and looked at the calm lake with wind breezed through the water making a formation of small waves. Not realising she was in a state of trance, someone touched her shoulder and she swiftly snapped out of the trance. She drew her wand at the one who shook her out of the trance. She gasped looking at the man who was a part of Harry's return.  
  
"Hullo," Hans greeted gaily, with a smile that beat Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Hans... Oh...hullo to you too," Hermione replied, she drew back her wand. "You scared me," she said.  
  
Hans gave her a slight chuckle and sat beside her. "So thinking about him, aren't you?" he asked nicely.  
  
She was blushing a bit and nodded vaguely. "How do you know? Is he here? Can I see him?" She asked three questions simultaneously.  
  
"I know because I know and no and no, does that answer your question," Hans said cheekily.  
  
"Umm... why are you here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Take a guess," he said.  
  
Hermione eyes went wide and anxiety kicked in, "Voldermont is attacking Hogwarts again, isn't it?"  
  
"No, no, no, Madame Hermione," Hans said in a mock French tone. "We're going to enjoy a show, a very spectacular show," he said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Maybe in a few minutes when Voldy made an appearance with his SkyVision," Hans mocked Voldermont.  
  
"Oh! He hasn't used that contraption since Cornelius Fudge was killed," said Hermione, sounding quite surprise. "So he's going to use it again, for what?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," Hans said, and the sky began to darken as clouds gathered around Hogwarts. "Ah! And so it begins," he said jubilantly.  
  
The blue sky was not seen at all as dark clouds swallowed away and made a huge mass of darkness. Dumbledore, Ron and the other young Aurors came out of Hogwarts to see the SkyVision.  
  
"What the bloody hell does Voldermont want right now?" said Ron frustratingly.  
  
"Patience Mr. Weasley, he has a reason to use this, someone must have died at his hand," Dumbledore stated the obvious to Ron.  
  
"Hope it's not who I think it is?" said Ron.  
  
A bright screen appeared in the now darken sky, slowly from blurry vision to a clear view of Voldermont's face. Everyone was immediately disgusted by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Can't he wear some make up or something, he looks really ugly when he's face is close for us to see," Ron mocked. Voldermont started to speak,  
  
"Greetings worthless, filthy muggle-lovers, I am here to give you a message – a message which I hope could make you see the truth – a truth that will haunt your dream every night, every breath you take and every moment you move in your sleep – I am here to care for you – to keep you safe from the lies and deceit – lies and deceit from the people that brought you the news of the return of your beloved Harry Potter."  
  
The young Aurors cheered loudly after hearing Harry's name. "Oh! It's true, it' true," Ron quipped. Dumbledore chuckled slightly hearing Ron's comment.  
  
Hermione could hear her friends cheering from the lake. "Looks like everyone is watching," she said.  
  
"Everyone and everyone from around the world," Hans pointed out.  
  
"This supernatural occurrence that happened this past few weeks were only meant to lose my followers out of my grasped – all of this happened only because you filthy muggles were desperate to kill me – All of you could not take the fact that your once hero was dead so you created one instead,"  
  
"That's not true, is it," Hermione asked anxiously at Hans.  
  
Hans gave her an encouraging smile, "Would I come here to give you some scary thoughts." She gulped and watched back the SkyVision.  
  
"All of you never cease to amaze me – dare as you might – you all know who is going to win – ME – that's right, me – And I' here to prove to all of you pathetic muggles – why I win this war – why I countered all of your worthless plan – how I make you all bow down to me – I will show you the lifeless body of Harry Potter,"  
  
The SkyVision magically zoom out and showed Voldermont and few of his remaining supporters gathering beside him, grinning maliciously. Those that were recognised were Lucius Malfoy and his family, Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Macnair and few others. Voldermont backed away and there it was, the body of Harry Potter lying flat on the ground.  
  
Hermione gasped, "It' couldn't be." The face, the hair, the scar and others, every inch of the body resembled Harry.  
  
"See this – see your only hope – see your life crush now – I have won – once again, Voldermont overcomes Harry Potter – Because He's Dead, DEAD, DEAD," Voldermont laughed madly along with his supporters.  
  
"NO, NO, NO," Hermione closed her eyes and ears. She looked at Hans for an answer but all Hans gave was the encouraging smile of his. "If that was Harry's dead body, he be bones and bristles by now," Hans said, Hermione suddenly felt lift up.  
  
Hans stretched his hand to the sky and flicked his finger.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
The same bell sounded again. Voldermont and his supporters stopped laughing and looked scared, spinning around like a panic five year old searching for his mother. Ron and the young Aurors cheered loudly.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
The song of the dead was heard, this time louder and scarier. Voldermont's face was contorted and looked like an old man. "It can't be, it can't be," he squirmed. Voldermont and his supporters turn around a lot until all of them turned their backs away from the body.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
"Harry what are you going to do?" Hermione muttered to herself. Ron crossed his fingers for something wicked to happen.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
Harry's body sat up, eyes opened and looking intense towards Voldermont's back. Hermione shrieked of joy, she even hugged Hans for no reason. "Don't be too overjoy, the show has just begun," he said.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
Voldermont turned around and screamed loudly, shocked to see Harry's intense glare of pure hatred. The song of the dead stopped and Harry stood up whilst keeping his eye on Voldermont. The Deatheaters backed away looking at Harry Potter.  
  
"Don't kill me, please, don't kill me, I beg of you," Voldermont pleaded.  
  
Harry did not kill him. Instead, sparks gathered around him and he suddenly exploded. A bright light produced form the explosion, the same light but fierce. Another message was seen in the light and this time Harry's shouting voice was heard.  
  
' The time has come, the time for my long awaited revenge, the time I fight you to the death, Voldermont, I will vanquish you with my bare hands, I will meet your end at the burial, you will die in SEVEN DAYS'  
  
"This can't be happening, not to me," Voldermont snapped, the light faded and in comes lightning and thunder. The Deatheaters panicked and scrambled like cowards, avoiding the lightning strike that kept destroying anything in the room. "POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Voldermont scowled to no one, believing that Harry was there.  
  
"My Lord, we need to escape, the castle is going down," Bellatrix pleaded, Voldermont snarled loudly and walked with her to escape. Seconds later, the whole hideout of Voldermont was destroyed by mere lightning and sounds of thunder.  
  
At Hogwarts, the cheering did not stop as the good side snatched another victory without any difficulty. The young Aurors formed a circle and started chanting 'Harry, Harry he's so scary, he fools Voldy, turn him to shoddy.'  
  
"Seems they have a quite fun over there," said Hans, he watched Hermione who was still looking at the now clear sky. "You're dreaming," he said.  
  
"About Harry," she murmured, sat back down and bending her knees to her chest and looking dreamily up at the sky. "How strong is he?" she asked, shifting her view to Hans who was lying on the ground, arms over his head.  
  
"I thought you never ask," he stood up, and then flicked his fingers two times.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled at him but suddenly felt a cold shudder around her neck. She did not shiver but enjoyed the sensation around her neck and then the sensation disappeared.  
  
"Feel anything?" Hans asked.  
  
She stood up, cleaned the dirt of her jeans and nodded to Hans. "It felt like being... kiss," she said sheepishly.  
  
"You like it?" Hans asked again, she nodded fervently. "That's how powerful he is; now I have to go, see you at the graveyard," he said and walked away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
"Graveyard, the place where Harry was buried," said Hermione to herself.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Hans walked into the Forbidden Forest alone, Harry Potter apparated into thee forest no to far from him. They both looked at each other with sly grins.  
  
"Let the countdown begin," Hans said.  
  
Next chapter: The countdown.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers: kate molly Andrews, Lisa Ocean Potter, Drusilla, Shdurannni, Mercy Me, I can see Threstals, Becky 716, potter-man 1 and trisket-n-gunter.  
  
If you all want to read the next chapter please do these steps first:  
  
Read my other fics:- Hp and the Separation of Unity.  
- Harry Potter of Tsubasa, School of Wizardry and Magic Skills. Review the fics in 1, Review Seven Days, I will check the names of the reviewers first, I only need at least two for each fics in 1, if it match then I will upload the next chapter. Hope you co-operate. 


	7. The Countdown

THE COUNTDOWN.  
  
-7 days to go-  
  
"Master, master, I'm sorry master, I didn't know it was one of his tricks," Wormtail pleaded, his voice was becoming more of a rat than before. He was at the forest with his master and the other followers.  
  
"Shut up, you impudent rat, Crucio," Voldermont shot the Cruciatus at Wormtail, his anger towards his most loyal follower was at doubt. Wormtail curled up, feeling pain from the curse. He could not believe he was tricked into a simple plan of his nemesis. He threw all of his anger towards Wormtail and kept on shooting the Cruciatus.  
  
"My Lord, are you going to meet Potter?" Lucius Malfoy asked, apparently he and his family were still alive.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr" Voldermont growled his frustration. "If he wants me, he will have me," the Deatheaters were in deep worried for their master. After five acts of deceit from Harry potter and an unknown man that destroyed their chances of taking over the world, all of them were now defenceless and weak.  
  
"But where are we going to find him?" Bellatrix asked, her face has turned more wrinkled on her face ever since the downfall of their hideout.  
  
"The place where I buried him, the grave where my family is," he answered with a worried tone.  
  
"What are we going to do if this is just another trick of Potter?" Lucius asked again.  
  
"We will find a way, it is still impossible for him to learn anything to counter the Killing Curse, because there is no such thing," said Voldermont silkily.  
  
The Deatheaters felt their spirit lifted and convinced that their master would triump over his arch nemesis. But truth to be told, Voldermont was worried if Harry Potter can defy the Killing Curse.  
  
-6 days to go-  
  
"We need to go to the graveyard where Harry was buried," Hermione urged the other young Aurors to come with her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I know how impatient of you to see your friend, or may I say more than a friend," said Dumbledore, Hermione went red and Ron snickered. "But the danger of being caught by Voldermont and his supporters is very high and I don't want one of my top graduates missing or worse."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, Harry needs me there, he needs Ron there," she desperately needed some support, especially from another best friend. Ron looked away feeling guilty of not supporting her.  
  
"Harry can take care of things by himself, besides he already got help from unknown sources," said Dumbledore, making Hermione a bit frustrated. Ron did not help a single thing.  
  
"He told me to be there," said Hermione resolutely.  
  
"Through this unknown source," said Dumbledore, he was a hard one to defeat in a debate.  
  
"This unknown source has a name and his name is Hans Nesbett," she retorted loudly, everyone gasped of how loud she was. But Dumbledore did not seem to be a bit annoyed by Hermione's behaviour.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, no matter how much you want to see Harry, I won't allow you to endanger yourself," Dumbledore's words were hard to fight. Hermione was about to talked back but Dumbledore cut her off, "And that's final, Ms. Granger, this meeting is over."  
  
Everyone quickly got up and went off the meeting room, Hermione however sat down feeling defeated. She only wanted to see Harry; she wanted to be the first to greet him. She clutched her knees to her chest and buried her face onto her knee.  
  
-5 days to go-  
  
"Well here we are," said Hans delightedly. He and Harry have come back to the graveyard, the place where they made a pact that have rocked the world and turned the tide.  
  
"The place where our final battle will happen," said Harry hiding his face under a hood. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Three years and a few months," Hans answered.  
  
"What I'm going to do after all of this?" Harry asked, feeling relief after everything that has happen in the past years.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's get this place in shape before the Deatheaty comes," Hans yelled, fifty men behind him and Harry yelled along and they went on to work.  
  
Whatever were they doing to the graveyard, they have a little respect to the occupants of the ground but they asked forgiveness after the work was done.  
  
All Harry hope was that someone would come and watched him, either the dead or the living.  
  
-4 days left-  
  
At a secluded place in north of England, Voldermont stood on top of a cliff, watching the dark clouds gathering towards him. He was in deep denial about his nemesis existence. He had to meet his enemy in four days time. It was everything or nothing situation. One will win and the other will lose everything.  
  
A woman came up behind him with dreaded concern and loyalty. She did not wan to lose him but fate messed around when you done something terrible. No one can escape from the wrath of doing evil deeds.  
  
"Master, you need some rest if you are going to fight Potter," said Bellatrix.  
  
"Potter," murmured Voldermont, he faced the old woman. "Potter does not exist," Voldermont scowled at the woman.  
  
"But my lord, he kept destroying our lives, for the past weeks," she replied in a cold hindrance.  
  
"Yes he did but where is he? The last time, was not even his body," said Voldermont.  
  
"Not his body?" Bellatrix was puzzled.  
  
"He's dead remember, Lestrange, he does not exist and he's dead," said Voldermont and turned around to look back at the dark skies now hovering above him.  
  
-3 days left-  
  
Hermione was sitting alone in her quarters in Hogwarts, reading her diary backed at 4th year. Every memory with his friend was treasured always. She put the diary besides the table and read another book. She was just about to open it when a door knock was heard.  
  
"Who could that be?" she thought to herself. "Come in."  
  
The door opened but Hermione did not look at the visitor, she just kept on reading the book. She did not know that they were two guests.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk," said the voice that belong to her other best friend, Ron.  
  
"What is it? I'm tired right now," she said while still not looking at Ron.  
  
"You're lying, if you're tired then why are you reading," Ron spat.  
  
"Because it made me awake," she said coolly.  
  
Ron gave up. "Look, I know that you're mad at Dumbledore because he didn't let you go to see Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Honestly Ron," she put down the book and faced him. "Don't I know it already...... SIRIUS!"  
  
Sirius Black, godfather to Harry Potter, leaning his back at the door. He has an amused face while looking at Hermione. Ron grinned excitedly at her because he had surprised her. Hermione rose from the chair and went to hugged Sirius tightly.  
  
"It's been a long time," she said.  
  
"Oh yes, indeed," said Sirius and they pulled away from each other. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here when I'm suppose to be at Scotland," he said and she nodded.  
  
"We Marauders break rules easily and as a tradition, we're going to break another rule," he said with utmost nobleness.  
  
"And what's that?" she asked but somehow she already knew what Sirius wanted to say.  
  
"We're going to see my godson," he answered.  
  
-2 days left-  
  
Voldermont stood in the forest, an unknown location, still denying of Harry's existence. He faced his supporters which was less than hundred since a lot have left them and only the most loyal ones stood by him.  
  
"My friends... we are embarking on a death journey to where Harry Potter lay... from this point on, he still does not show his cowardly face... that means he does not exist and he never even existed from the beginning... it's just a ploy to make us all afraid the light, the side of the weak... let's us now go to battle..."  
  
The Deatheaters cheered vigorously, as Voldermont walked away followed by his supporters. He will face his death and destiny in two days time.  
  
-A day left-  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked her notorious band of friends from her days at Hogwarts. Ron has asked some people if they wanted to join in, he did not use force because he does not want to and he did not have to. He only asked those who were somehow close to Harry Potter. Unexpectedly, a lot of people have joined in to see Harry Potter's revival. Ron only picked those who were only wanted to see Harry as he was, a friend.  
  
Among them, were Ron's brothers the twins, Fred and George and his sister, Ginny. Ron and Harry's dormmates, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were eager to joined Hermione and Ron. Surprisingly Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillian and Hannah Abbott joined too. Cedric could not forgive himself for letting Harry buried when they were the winners of the Triwizard Tournament; he will come to see Harry and stood with him as victors once again.  
  
To complete the list were Sirius Black, who suggested the trip or so he called it, and Hagrid.  
  
"Yes, let's go to see Harry," Ron shouted, only to get a hit on the head from Sirius.  
  
"Be quiet you nitwit, people might hear us," Sirius scolded him, everybody laughed at Ron.  
  
"Alright let's go to the graveyard," Hermione ordered and all of them followed her. "We're coming Harry, you're not alone anymore," she said to herself.  
  
-two hours till showdown-  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rom whined, they have been walking in the forest for the past four hours and Ron was the only one that was tired. Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"Honestly, show some dignity," said Hermione, leading the group to the graveyard.  
  
"Hermione," Cedric called her.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Deatheaters might be there, how are we going to fight them, they are a lot of them since Harry would be coming," Cedric notified and Hermione understood what he meant. Everyone looked worried about the Deatheaters except Sirius, Cedric and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, there might be hundreds of them, we just got twelve people against hundreds," Ron whined childishly.  
  
"Don't worry, A'rry will protect us, I know he would, right Ermione," said Hagrid confidently.  
  
"Yeah, and Harry got back ups for him," she said, and all of them felt a little relief. "Ah, we're here," she said happily. The same dark pitch themed graveyard never changed since Harry's burial. The only difference was there were fewer graves than before.  
  
"After all this years it's still creepy," said Sirius, Hannah and Cho shuddered a bit from the eerie coldness of the place. They knew ghosts would not hurt anyone but they could not help but thinking how horrible it would be like.  
  
"Ah! Finally a place to sit," said Ron happily, he sat on a rock that he thought looked like a seat. He sat down gleefully, panted from the long walk and even grinded his backside on the rock. The other looked at him stunned, agape and widened their eyes to Ron's horrible act. Fred and George were laughing looking at how stupid their brother was doing.  
  
Ron noticed his twin brothers laughing and frowned at them. "What' wrong with you two? Haven't you two seen someone sitting?" Ron scowled.  
  
The twins stopped laughing and ready to tell him something, "You bungling oaf, don't you realised where we are," said Fred.  
  
"Yeah the graveyard so," said Ron.  
  
"Isn't it obvious what are you sitting on," said George.  
  
"A rock," said Ron confusingly.  
  
"What a block-headed brother we have here, Fred?" said George mockingly.  
  
"Yeah too bad he doesn't know," said Fred silkily.  
  
"Know what?" said Ron angrily, feeling frustrated and confused. By this time Hermione was the one who was mad.  
  
"Ron, you're sitting on a tombstone!" Hermione scolded, Ron realised his mistake and got off of the tombstone. Everyone rebuked at him on being disrespect to the dead.  
  
"Sorry," he said, giving a weak smile to them.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a blond haired boy came out, showing off his smirk. "Well, well if isn't the Mudblood, Weasleys and their ugly friends coming for the reunion of their dear friend who doesn't even exist," said Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron scowled.  
  
"It's been a long time, I'm beginning to miss you guys," said Draco mockingly, imitating a crying voice. He even jokingly rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sirius asked intensely.  
  
"On the contrary, why are you here?" he asked, showing again his smugly smirk.  
  
"We asked you first, ferret" said Ron angrily; everyone was wondering if this was a trap.  
  
"Very well, father would you please do the honours," sneered Draco coolly, his father came out of the darkness along with the rest of the Deatheaters.  
  
"You did well my son," said Lucius complimenting his son. "For all of you muggle-lovers, surrender now or face the wrath of the Dark Lord," said Lucius malevolently, all the Deatheaters took out their wands and pointed at Hermione and her group. They retaliated by pointing back their wands.  
  
"It's no use fighting back, you will all die if you fight," said Lucius, they realised their odds against the enemy but still would not surrender.  
  
But Hermione was the first one to draw back her wand. Her friends were shocked to see her action.  
  
"Are you crazy Hermione? They're going to kill us," Ron yelled.  
  
"His right, we're going to see Harry even if it means we have to fight through this jerks," said Sirius worryingly.  
  
"No," everyone looked at her, even the Deatheaters. "We're not going to fight, this is Harry's fight and we're only came to see him fighting and so do you people, you all came to see Voldermont fight Harry," she said ardently.  
  
Miraculously, the Deatheaters drew back their wands and walked to one side of the graveyard. The others were shocked to see how Hermione worked things out her way.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing Hermione," Ron praised her, she smiled sheepishly at them.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"You deserved to be with Harry," said Cho, Hermione was a bit jumpy and embarrassed of what she said.  
  
"Yeah, we came ere to see A'rry and by god, we're going to see A'rry," said Hagrid with utmost spirit.  
  
"Yes we do," said Hermione, Sirius looked at her with admiration and wondered how lucky his godson was going to be.  
  
"Five minutes till seven days complete," Cedric pointed out, all of them kept a sharp eye looked out for Harry. The Deatheaters too did the same thing.  
  
Hermione was anxious as time grew nearer and outcome Voldermont along with Bellatrix by his side. Hermione looked wryly and the enemy, Voldermont was calm and confident. None of them could put a finger to it.  
  
Voldermont made his way towards the centre of the graveyard. He noticed the difference of the graveyard. Then, he saw Hermione and her friends and grew angrier.  
  
"Kill them, spare no one" Voldermont shouted an order and all Deatheaters shot the Killing Curse at the group.  
  
"No!" Ron yelled as hundred of green sparks flew towards them. One thing for sure, none of them would survive the attack. 


	8. Final Showdown

**The Final Showdown.******

**Harry Vs. Voldermont.**

**The Graveyard.**

Ron opened his eyes dreadingly, he felt he was dead. But one thing he saw was an odd red glowing wall. The wall was formed around him and his friends. A second ago they were attacked by a barrage of spells casted by the insufferable Deatheaters. He was saved and alive, and so was his family and friends. All of them looked around the red glowing wall. They were confident of their safety now. Ron looked at his best friend, who was in a state if awe.

"It's Harry, Hermione," Ron notified but she already knew, she was in awe because the red glowing wall was a new variant of spell called Hinge, a combination of Potions and Charms. She thought how Harry knew this spell and how he learned it was quiet a surprise to her.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, Hermione turned to her friend and nodded fervently. She seemed very happy and pretty confident which side was going to win.

"WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" Voldermont growled loudly. The crows began to scamper away. Hermione, Ron and the others faced Voldermont and his supporters. Voldermont was quiet obvious angry at the facts that he was losing. His angry expression somehow melted into a relaxed state.

"No matter," he said calmly, Hermione looked puzzled when everyone gasped at his now calm state. "You people must be Potters' friends, well guess what his not here."

Voldermont's statement was really confusing. "You all been fooled again by some amateurish wizard who was trying to make a big impression at the Wizarding World."

Hermione, Sirius, Cedric and Hagrid looked crossly at Voldermont, they knew he was denying the fact that Harry returned. "I'll prove to you weaklings that he won't be hear and he is somewhere up there with his bloody pathetic parents," hissed the Dark Lord, Sirius could not take it anymore, he was about to cast a spell but Hagrid halted him from doing any further regrets.

"This is A'rry's fight, not ours," said the half-giant; Sirus nodded and restrained himself from doing something stupid. 

"You know why I'm talking confidently like this," said Voldermont, he still trying to make his point. "Because deep down, I knew I killed him and buried him here, I killed him and his DEAD, DEAD, DEAD."

The whole graveyard became pitch black; no one can see each other. Hermione could felt Hagrid near her; she clung onto Hargid's coat for safety. The twins were cheering widely; they all knew that Harry was finally going to appear. The boys followed their example and soon the girls too. 

"Stop cheering!" Voldermont yelled, but nobody listened. Suddenly, the full moon lit the place where Voldermont was, a circle was formed, a ring of fire was trapping Voldermont. "What is the meaning of this?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH,"

The unmistakable voice on the one who helped Harry was here. Hermione let go of Hagrid and felt excited. "It's Hans," she said.

A light lit a path from the dark forest right to the flaming circle. Hans appeared along with twenty men in hooded cloak, hiding their faces and carrying torches. Han was wearing muggle clothing, a black suit. He was carrying in his hands a red crystal ball. They walked slowly towards the flaming circle. Hans kept his eyes maliciously on Voldermont. The Dark lord never felt threaten in his life. 

He cast a green spark, evidently the Killing Curse, and shot at Hans. The Deatheaters followed suit and cast various spells and Hans and his men. But their efforts were in vain as the red glowing wall protected Hans and his men. The Unforgivable Curse could not stop Hans, let alone Harry Potter. 

Hans stopped ten feet away from the flaming circle; the hooded men behind him were lined in two, ten on Hans's right and ten on his left. They were making a way for someone. The twenty men faced each other and raised their torches. Hans stood silently, grinning malevolently at Voldermont. Voldermont had a disgust looked on his face, watching Hans made him angrier.

"You were the cause behind my fall, you're tricks and trickery won't do you good, Harry Potter is dead, dead, DEAD."

'Thump'

Voldermont changed his face expression to horror. Hans grinned and turned around to face the way he came out. "No," Voldermont murmured.

'Thump'

The song of the dead played again, this time louder than ever. "Can it be?" Sirius gasped. "Yes," Ron said. "It's…it's," he stammered. "IT'S HIM," Hermione shouted.

'Thump'

A man appeared in a black trench coat, black suit, black boots and a black wide brimmed hat. He stood there, hiding his face under the hat. Voldermont wide-eyed looking at the man, his mouth dropped and he shook his head. He could not believe his eyes, his enemy was really here.

**HARRY POTTER HAS COME BACK**

Harry walked slowly towards the flaming circle. He never took his eyes off his enemy who was anxious. He walked past Hans and Hans followed him into the flaming circle. Hermione was eager to see his face but felt a bit disappointed that Harry's face was well hidden.

Harry and Hans have crossed the flaming circle with ease. Harry stopped walking and still looked intently at Voldermont, a man worthy of his revenge. Hans took off Harry's coat, and exposed a black robe for duelling. Harry looked like he was in his Quidditch gear only red and yellow were replaced by black. Then the hat was off, exposing his now new adult looked face. Voldermont gasped looking at how much Harry had changed. Everyone else gasped looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron almost did not recognize him. Harry's face was still the same no-facial-hair face, his nose and lips were the same, his eyes were greener than usual, he did not wear his round glasses, it gave him an eerie sparkle and his scar. His scar was now longer. It stretched from his forehead right to his right eye and gave him a menacing look. 

Voldermont was intimidated by his looks. He could read his eyes and face expression, anger, frustration, fury, rage, and most important of all, revenge. Voldermont breathed hard, he stifled a breath, and the only one who could make him feel like this was Dumbledore. Now he had another one on the list. 

Hans already made out of the flaming circle, leaving the two men of fate and destiny to fulfil the prophecy. The flaming circle was extinguished and replaced by the red wall. Everyone could still saw it visibly. But Hans would not let everyone saw the fight. He whistled and out came thirty men behind the Deatheaters, attacking them out of no where.

At the same time, the twenty hooded men revealed themselves. All of them were halfbloods. Sirius immediately recognized one of the hooded men, as a werewolf. Remus Lupin has helped Harry in his quest to fight Voldermont since the day Harry rose from the grave. He led the twenty men into helping their comrades. They fought hard as the red wall protected them as they killed the Deatheaters by hand and magic. Voldermont looked at his supporters, taking his eyes off Harry. Even though he could kill Voldermont right now, he just waited because he wanted Remus to see the fight too. 

Voldermont yell to stop but his supporters were killed one by one. Head chopped off, heart ripped off and limbs separated from their bodies. The death of the Deatheaters suited for what they had done to the world. Only fifty were left and out of them were Harry's most wanted, Bellatrix, Lucius, Wormtail, Macnair, Draco, Dolohov and Crouch Jr. 

Harry could do the job of killing this seven people but he left them for his friend, Hans Nesbett. 

Hans stood alone whilst his men were killing the Deatheaters. He made an eye contact at Ron and Hermione and he succeeded in getting their attention. Hans levitated the red crystal ball along with Harry's hat and coat towards them. They instantly knew what Hans wanted and kept the things safely in their hands. With the job done, Hans gave out a nasty growl that attracted everybody except Harry.

Hans raised his hands and saw his transformation, his fingers became longer, his face turned pale, his eyes were turning to dead and nothingness and his teeth had grown fangs. Hermione gasped looking at Harry's accomplice, "He's a…. a vamp… a vampire."

"Half human, half vampire, another halfbreed," murmured Voldermont.

After the transformation, Hans dashed past the the circle, past Harry who still kept his eyes on Voldermont, and Hans past Voldermont. Voldermont could not felt him passing by; he turned around quickly and saw something horrifying. Hans dashed faster than anyone who can cast Lumos. He found Barty Crouch Jr. and Antonin Dolohov. Both of the Deatheaters were caught by surprised when Hans grabbed their heads and grinded the two to the ground, both of them were dead. 

"Wow!" Ron was astonished by Hans's movement. Everyone else felt the same way. "And we have dinner with a vampire," he said in a delighted tone.

"Halfbreed, Ron" Hermione exclaimed, Ron just shrugged.

"Two down, five dead people walking," said Hans in a devilish tone, he turned to his next target, the executioner Macnair who killed halfbreeds for life. Both men made eye contact, each wanted to give a taste of revenge. Hans made the first move and Macnair just swung his axe at him. He missed and Hans appeared behind him.

"Hey Macnair, how about a taste of your own medicine," said Hans silkily. He grabbed Macnair by the head. "NO, please No," Macnair pleaded but to no avail, Hans pulled Macnair's head off, blood spewing from the inside of the neck. Hans threw away Macnair's dead head and turned next to his two targets, the remaining Malfoys.

Ron and some others puked after seeing Macnair's head being pulled off leaving a beheaded body lying there. Amazingly, Hermione did not look sick at all.

"Father," Draco squeaked in horror. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's run now, before that halfbreed kills us," Lucius instructed and he and his son ran off towards the forest to escape.

"Oh, no you don't," said Hans cheekily, he sped again, managing to get in front of the Malfoys. Lucius and his son fidgeted seeing Hans appeared before their very eyes. "Don't think I forgot you two," he said, and without any warning, he stabbed both the Malfoys with his sharp pointy fingers and pulled out their guts. The Malfoys were gone to the delight of the Weasleys. 

"Now only two left," said Hans, looking at the remaining two Deatheaters, Bellatrix and Wormtail who kept hiding behind the horrible woman. The other Deatheaters were wiped out by the halfbreeds, leaving the two. Voldermont began to panic seeing his supporters; the most loyal and strongest ones have died.

Hans's men have cornered Bellatrix and Wormtail, nothing could saved the two evil doers. Hans's hands were covered in blood, which came from the Malfoys, Macnair, Crouch and Dolohov. Wormtail still hid behind Bellatrix, she tried to push the rat away. Hans took this chance and dashed to her. He kicked Wormtail away towards the werewolf formed of Remus. He held the old lady, and pulled her head so her neck was exposed. Remus held the rat so he did not escape. 

"This is your last time seeing your master, Lestrange," said Hans devilishly. "Master, help me," she shrieked, and pleading for help but all she got was death. Hans bit her neck deeply to suck all the blood from her body. Bellatrix tried to move but she was too weak and she stifled. Finally, her body was lifeless; her hands were loosely dangling from Hans. He let go of the body, and she dropped on the ground, lifeless, no breathing and no movement were seen.

"Farewell my dear sister," said Sirius with utmost respect, even though he was not fond of her, she was still his sister, and family was still family.

"Now for you, the rat," said Hans, Wormtail was in panicked, he wanted to run away but Remus kept holding him. "You have cause a lot of death of innocence, you will pay the same price as equal as the death of those innocence. 

"Please don't kill me, I'm not worth it," Wormtail pleaded pathetically. But what all Hans did was bind an invisible rope around the rat. "Thanked you, thank you," said Wormtail delightedly.

"I'm not going to kill you, rat. You will suffer first than you will die of horrible death," said Hans maliciously. Wormtail shouted 'No' and Hans cast the Silencing Charm to shut the rat. 

He turned back into a human and so did some of his men, especially Remus Lupin. They walked to Hermione and joined her and her friends to watched Harry. Voldermont was starting to regret his decision coming to the graveyard. He looked at the corpses of his supporters, all of them died of far horrible death than he could imaging. He spun around and forgotten about his nemesis. 

After the battle between Hans and his men with the Deatheaters, Harry still stood watching intently at Voldermont. He could have killed him when his enemy's back was turn but he did not take the easy road. 

"What is he waiting for? Kill him already," Ron yelled impatiently, Hans took the crystal ball and the coat from Hermione. "He's waiting for the first move," said Hans.

Everyone looked at him puzzled. "He wanted to know if Voldermont is truly in deep denial of his existence after all this battle," he explained. 

"But he's in front of him, can't he see him," said Ron, only to get a slap on the head by Sirius. "Of course Voldermont can see, Harry is playing mind games with him," said Sirius.

"Look, Voldermont is moving towards Harry," Ginny pointed out, everyone watched intently at the two men in the circle. True, Voldermont was walking slowly towards Harry. He closed his eyes and stretched his hand to feel if he was really alive.

"He's not alive, he's not alive," he kept muttering the same words as he reached Harry who was still standing and kept quiet all this time. As Voldermont touched Harry's robes and immediate reaction took over Harry, he punched Voldermont's face very hard until it sent the Dark Lord away from him. Voldermont was convinced by the punch that Harry was indeed alive. He fell to the ground hard and tried to get up, but Harry dashed towards him, his speed was the same as Hans. He gave Voldermont a lot of punches to the head, body and thigh as Voldermont was on the ground trying to defend. 

"Wow! Where he learned that," Sirius asked.

"From this guy," said Remus, patted Hans on the back. Hans smiled proudly.

"Harry backed away a little to give Voldermont a chance to get up. Voldermont did just that and drew his wand out, "Crucio." He cast the Cruciatus Curse, but his effort was in vain as Harry knocked the curse away with his hand. Voldermont's mouth dropped and so did Hermione and her friends.

"Where did you learn that?" Voldermont asked, but Harry did not answer.

Hermione turned to Hans for the same question. "Since his wand had snapped, I took his mother and father's wand and stuck it in his arms," he gladly answered.

"You mean two wands are put in his hand, that's mental," Ron scoffed, but got another slap on the head, this time from Hermione. "What did you do that for?"

"It's not mental, Ron, its brilliant, another form of wandless magic," she said indicatively. Ron just nodded and shrugged and went to watch Harry.

Right now Harry was giving Voldermont some kicking and punching. Voldermont did some several Cruciatus but all he did was making Harry more aggressive on him. Harry picked Voldermont up by the throat. "Impediementa," his right hand was glimmering with light and punched Voldermont and sent the Dark Lord away again. He dashed to Voldermont before he could even fell. "Expilliarmus," another hard punch to Voldermont and the Dark Lord was feeling desperate to beat him. Harry has gained the upper hand on him.

Voldermont pointed his wand at Harry. "Ava…da… Kedav…ra," he said gradually, a jet of green light moved towards Harry. Harry was not afraid of it because he knew how to block the most feared curse. 

He stretched his hand out, motioning the curse to come to his hand. The green light came to his hand like a bird resting on the branch. Harry's hand emitted a green glow that turned instantly into blue. Voldermont gawked at him; his nemesis has found the counter curse for the Killing Curse.

"What the?" said Voldermont unbelievingly.

"He just blocked the Killing Curse," Sirius yelled.

"Atta boy A'rry," Hagrid cheered.

Harry pointed his right hand where it emitted blue glow. "Arvadek Adava," he murmured the words backwards for the Killing Curse. He shot a blue light that sped towards Voldermont but the Dark lord rolled out of the way, barely missing the spell. Voldermont stifled a bit after avoiding the spell.

"How did you do that?" he asked but Harry did not answer, he was thinking ahead of Voldermont. He shot a spell at the ground and something was moving towards Voldermont. 

"Rubby Worms," said Voldermont.

"Rubby Worms," Hagrid murmured, a large green thin worm burst out from the ground and tied Voldermont tightly. Voldermont tried to breath but could not, "Let me go, curse this worms."

While Voldermont was too preoccupied trying to get out of the Rubby Worms way, Harry appeared behind him. Voldermont could felt his presence and went wide eyed. Harry gave him a cold gaze and put his hands on the coiled Rubby Worm. "Vikora," he yelled.

An explosion emitted form Harry's hands making Voldermont's behind injured badly. His robes shredded, revealing the burned injuries that was impossible to be cured. The Rubby Worm made its way back underground unhurt from Harry's attack.

"If I knew the counter curse to the Killing Curse was just saying the spell backwards, I wouldn't be afraid of confronting Voldermont," said Ron spryly.

"It's not just saying it backwards, Ron," Hermione snorted, Ron looked puzzled.

"The girlfriend is right, you have to control your fear of death, Harry has face death and survived, his fear for it has been long gone before I taught him the counter curse," Hans explained in details, Hermione blushed furiously a bit after Hans called him girlfriend. She hid her face from her friends but kept her attention towards the fight.

Harry was pounding on Voldermont vigorously, Voldermont's robe were torn badly. His scaly skin was bleeding. Harry backed off a bit, looking at his enemy without a single pity. Voldermont knelt and begged him. "Please stop, I beg of you, have mercy on me," Voldermont's words were daft to Harry's ears.

Harry choked Voldermont with one hand and lifted Voldermont with ease. "Mercy… you gave no one and you expect me to give you one," Harry finally spoke, he let out his anger on Voldermont.

"Ye…Yes," Voldermont stifled.

"You never give my parents one single mercy so here's for my father," he punched Voldermont right on his jaw. Voldermont blasted out of Harry's hand and landed on the ground. Harry sped quickly to Voldermont before he could stand back up. Harry was sitting on top of Voldermont. "This one for my mother," he yelled as he gave another hard punch to the head. "This one for Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin, Hans, and everyone I know," he shouted as jab after jab hit Voldermont, bruising the evil wizard's face.

"And this one for the misery staying in that bloody grave," he shouted one last time, and clenched his hand into a real fist. He was about to give Voldermont one last blow but he was caught by surprised when Voldermont grinned maliciously. "Avada Kedavra," a jet green spark shit Harry in the heart. It was Harry's turn to be blasted off and landed in the centre. 

"HARRRYYY!" Hermione screamed, horrified by the sight in front of her. Everyone was stunned and wore a horrifying face except Hans who was seemed little surprised. Hermione cried miserably, burying his face in Hagrid's coat. Hagrid held her, unsure of what to do just like the others. 

"No way," Ron said, his eyes were deceiving him he thought.

"He killed Harry again," Cedric murmured, holding Cho closely to him.

Voldermont was struggling to stand up after getting a beating of a lifetime from Harry. He laughed madly; he achieved victory once again over Harry. He laughed at the world; he laughed at everyone and laughed directly at Harry's friends.

"You all see now who has the last laugh, I won, I won," Voldermont shouted, delivering a clear message to everyone. 

"No it cannot be this way," Sirius growled his frustration.

"It is this way," Voldermont snarled more aggressively, "I have defeated Harry Potter, HA HA HA HA."

Hans surprised face turned into a lop-sided grin. Harry stood back up from the Killing Curse. Everyone gasped looking at Harry except Hans and the crying Hermione. Hermione heard the gasped and looked at Harry, her sad face melted into over excited. "HAAARRRRYYY!" she yelled her delight.

Voldermont was puzzled by Hermione's excitement; he spun around and shocked to see Harry looking murderously at him. "How….why…." he stammered.

Harry was immune to the Killing Curse; he was the first wizard to reach this insurmountable height. 

"Its time for your end, Voldermont," said Harry gallantly, Voldermont was scared out of his wits. He shot the killing Curse many times, but none of them were affecting Harry as he just walked slowly toward Voldermont. Voldermont gulped as Harry was closed to him. Harry lifted Voldermont once again by the throat, jumped to the centre and slammed him hard in the centre. 'BAM' the sound of the slam was audible. The boys wowed watching Harry's action.

Harry stood silently looking at Voldermont's limp body. "KILL HIM!" Ron shouted and the boys voted the same. Harry heard his friends' shouting of approval of killing Voldermont. He signalled the time to kill Voldermont by showing a thumb to his neck and slide it across his neck, a signal of death.

He raised his hand to his side and yelled, "RECLAIMED YOUR SON, TOM RIDDLE."

With those words, the ground within the red wall started to shake. Harry got out of the circle and watched the scene with mirth. A tombstone rose from the muddy ground. On the tombstone was written 'TOM RIDDLE', Voldermont's father's grave. A coffin too rose from the ground and burst opened, revealing a skeleton of Voldermont's father.

Voldermont who was floating very near his father's skeleton yelped. He was scared to death and tried to escape by moving his hand and legs like he was swimming. But the more he moved, the more he dragged nearer to the coffin.

"No, don't, help, HELLLLPPPPPP," he screamed, he was on top of his father's skeleton.

The skeleton glowed a luminous light around it. Voldermont freaked out and moved his hands and legs more. It was moving and alive.

"Come with me my son," said the skeleton gutturally, wrapping his bony hands around Voldermont. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Voldermont yelled for his life as he was dragged by his father into the ground. Gradually, his head buried into the ground followed lastly by his hand stretching out for help until his fingers were not seen.

Finally, Voldermont has been defeated in a gruelling way and victory belonged to Harry Potter.

"I did it, Mum, Dad, I won," he muttered, unknowing that several ran to him and jumped on him.

"You did it, you did it," Ron yelled, shaking Harry like a rag doll.

"The Triwizard Champion showed his true self," Cedric complimented, Harry was puzzled why he was here with Cho.

The twins lifted him up the shoulder liked he won the Quidditch Cup. Everyone congratulated him on a well deserved victory but to Harry it was not victory; he called him revenge that was accomplished. An accomplishment that came with a very fine reward: a return to his friends.

He got an even better reward, a girl. He saw Hermione standing alone away from him, looking happy, proud and relief. 

"Put me down, please," he pleaded and the twins put him down and he walked to her.

"Hey scar-head," Hans called him. He turned around and watched as Hans threw the coat and hat and Harry grabbed them. Hans grinned widely, blood showing on his teeth, "What's a Deadman without his hat and coat." Harry grinned back and continued walking towards Hermione.

He halted in front of her; both of them were sheepish as they looked. "Hi," Harry greeted in a sheepish voice.

"Hi," she greeted back, the same voice as him.

Without any hesitation, he did something that he wanted for a long time; he put his hat on her and met her lips with his own. All the waiting and suffering ended within this one moment. They let go of each other and all they said was, "Wow."

Their friends cheered them to continue but they have to do some important things namely sent Wormtail to the Ministry. The world was finally at peace, the people should be thankful to their hero who was once known as the Boy_Who_Lived but now he was called the Deadman.

Epilogue:

In a world of the souls, Voldermont floated alone trying to find the way out. But to his dreadful dismay, he was cornered by his past victims, those who were innocent.

"Who goes there?" he demanded, his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"TOM!!!"

"Father," he heard the unmistaken voice of his dead father. The skeleton remains of his father appeared along with other victims of Voldermont.

"You owe us something," snarled his father.

"No, no, I don't," he said quaveringly.

 "YEAH!" his father growled and all the skeletons grabbed Voldermont.

"AAARRRRGH," Voldermont screamed as limbs were torn off one by one, his eyes were popped out, his skin was torn off and organs stolen from him. All of his victims got a piece of him until nothing of him remained. Thus Voldermont was gone forever.

END………..

Inspired by Return of the Deadman.


End file.
